1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to filing systems, and more particularly to apparatus that facilitates storing and retrieving documents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of products and equipment have been developed to file documents and other items. A very common document filing system is composed of manila folders in conjunction with filing cabinets. Related documents are placed in a file folder, and numerous folders are stored in a filing cabinet. The file folders are usually marked in some way, such as with labels, to enable persons to quickly identify the types of documents inside them.
In many document filing systems, the file folders are furnished with labels that are located along an edge of one of the folder flaps adjacent the fold between the two flaps. Such folders are called side labeled folders. When side labeled folders are stored in a filing cabinet, the labels are vertically oriented. The labels are readily visible, with the labeled ends of the folders being adjacent each other along a horizontal row of folders. Since the folder labels are continuously exposed to view when stored in a filing cabinet, it is important that they present a uniform appearance. Both the appearance of the labels themselves and the positioning of the labels on the folders must be carefully controlled in order to produce an attractive filing system.
For efficient use of filing systems using file folders, it is vital that the labels bear complete and accurate information regarding the documents in the file folder. Accordingly, alphabetic, numeric, bar code, name, date, or other identifying indicia are imprinted on the labels in any combination that suits the user's needs. Labels for side labeled folders may be printed with duplicate information arranged side-by-side. Such labels are wrapped around an edge of a folder flap. The label information is thus viewable from both sides of the folder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,816 shows one type of label suitable for side labeled folders.
The generation of file folder labels can be achieved by various means, such as by a printing system at a central location. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,674 describes a label generation apparatus that can produce different labels on a high volume basis. The labels are neatly applied to the file folders at a later operation, usually by automated machinery at the label generation site. The completed folders are then shipped to the end user.
Labels may also be generated on a relatively low volume basis by the end user using on-site computer controlled printer equipment. The computer and printer are programmed to generate the requisite labels as needed. In that manner, delays in information entry into a filing system while waiting for factory generated labels are eliminated. Tab Products Company of Palo Alto, Calif., provides software for on-site label generation under the trademark Tabquick.
Although on-site label generation possesses the advantages of flexibility and quick availability, it also presents the problem of properly applying the labels to the file folders. The labels must be properly aligned with the edges of the folder flaps in order to provide a neat appearance both to the individual folders and in relation to the other folders in a filing cabinet.
However, it is a tedious task to manually apply labels to file folders. Each label must be carefully aligned with the folder flap edge and applied without subsequent misalignment. The task of manually applying the labels is even more difficult if the labels carry duplicate information. In that case, each label must be wrapped around a flap edge and pressed against opposite sides of the flap. With duplicate labels, any misalignment is doubled. A file folder with a misapplied label is usually ruined.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in the way labels are applied to file folders.